Theodore's Life
by BroganElizabeth
Summary: Teddy has just graduated from Harvard and is looking forward to the rest of his life, only hiding his true feelings behind a forced smile. (rubbish at summaries) x
1. Chapter 1

Theodore POV.

i can't believe she walked out on me for the second time, claiming she is going back to Portland she is joking right? i mean she wouldn't just leave me over a silly arguement and definetly not leave Harvard over it. i am going to just leave her to cool down for a couple of days and then call her and apologise.

We met on the first day of Harvard and have been joined at the hip since then, we have been through alot in two years and we have another two years left before we graduate together side by side but why do i have a feel it isn't going to be that way anymore.

TWO YEARS LATER...

Today is the day that i graduate from Harvard as DR Theodore Grey, I have worked my ass off for this day, i sit on this stage proud of myself the last two years have no been easy but i have put my head down and worked worked worked.

"Theordore Grey" _my name is eventually been called._

I make the walk up and shake hands with everyone and recieve my degree i turn and smile to my family fist pumping the air and winking at my dad, he has been my bestriend and rock over the past four years supporting me through everything i have ever wanted to achieve, i only drop my smile when i return back to my seat and remember that there is one special person missing and its breaking my heart.

Christian's POV.

i can't explain how proud i am of Teddy, he has gone through so much in the past two years and has come out with his head held high and a smile on his face. We decide to go out for a meal to celebrate but i can see the sadness in his eyes he misses her more and more everyday but i think everything happens for a reason,Ana said last night that she has a feeling that they are over yet its a gut feeling i just hope she is right.

" _Teddy we are so proud of you baby boy"_ Ana says as she has her arms wrapped around him squeezing the life out oof him.

" _Thank you mama, i can't believe i actually did it"_ he hugs everyone and finally takes his seat at the table.

Phoebe's POV.

Teddy Grey is the best big brother that anyone could ever as for, he is my role model he works so hard and is so caring. Dad and Mom didn't mind him not wanting to work at GEH as they knew i was going to take over but to know that Teddy wanted to be a doctor like Grammy Grace is the next best thing we are all happy for him and will be behind him all the way.

This came to me and i decided to bite the bullet and write it, i have had issues with trolls in the past which resulted in me taking my other stories down. i cant wait to hear your comments :) x

THANKS B X


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Theodore's POCV.

I started at Seattle Grace Hospital a couple of months ago and i have to say i belong here, the long hours are so worth it. ER is busy 24 hours a day but i get to meet all different people its so rewarding. Having Grammy Grace here is great aswell we always make sure to at least see each other for 5 minutes a day. I moved into my new Penthouse that was gifted to me by Mom and Dad so once i finish work its great just to go home and relax having some peace and quiet is a must.

I am heading to Mom and Dads for family dinner everyone is going to be there from Phoebe,Elliott,Mom,Dad,aunt Kate,Uncle Elliott and their two children Ava and Gracie. I haven't seen them since i got home because i've been so busy. I am on call tonight so i will be on full alert but will definetly enjoy seeing everyone lets just hope i dont have to rush away half way through dinner.

I finally arrive at mom and dad's and straight away greeted by Taylor

" _Hey Kiddo hows things? we haven't seen you for weeks" i smile thats code for "have you been staying out of trouble"_

" **T i haven't been causing any trouble i am poistive that the dickhead you have following me would report if i have been, i dont have the time these days"** busted when his face turns red! they don't think i know about the CPO i mean what a shit day he must have i am at the hospital 14 hours a day what the fuck im i going to be doing. i walk into the kitchen and pick up Gail and spin her around causing her to squeal making everyone rush into the kitchen to see whats going on.

Ana's POV.

Everyone rushes into the kitchen to see whats going on and there is poor Gail getting spun about by my 6ft 3 first born, i can't help but allow a tear fall from my eye i didn't think he would ever be happy again but here he is laughing hugging his siblings looking like Christian with a big smile on his face, he walks over and picks me up kissing my forehead telling me loves me i squeeze him tight.

" _Teddy what about me son? am i chopped liver or something" i smile at Christian._

 _"Hey dad, sorry how could i forget" he winks at his dad and hugs him._

after hugging and saying hello to everyone we all take a seat and start talking about what everyone has been upto. Phoebe and Elliott are both heading to Harvard in the fall i cant believe my twins are 18 now and ready to take on Harvard ofcourse when Elliott Sr asks Teddy if he has found himself a hot doctor girlfriend or "fuck buddy" as he calls it Teddy drops his fork and looks at his plate. FUCK FUCK ELLIOTT FUCKING GREY!

Kate's POV.

What the fuck was Elliott thinking asking him that! i love Elliott but sometimes i could really kick his dumb ass, over the past two years we have learnt to NEVER mention GIRLFIEND and DOCTOR in the same sentence after what happened. Teddy looks like he is on the brink of tears staring at his plate. i kick Elliott under the table to let the dipshit know he is in big trouble.

Theodore's POV.

I can feel everyones eyes on me as i sit and look at my plate i know that uncle Elliott didn't mean to hurt me. I can't find my words to even answer what the hell is wrong with me?

" _Tedster i am so sorry i didn't mean to upset you" i look up and can feel the tears drip down my face dam why am i so sensitive i have always been this way._

 _ **"Uncle Lelliot don't worry i'm good honeslty, to answer your question no but i am totally good with it"**_ _i smile standing up and wrapping my arms over uncle Elliott's neck_

 _"Sorry buddy i really am" he takes a hold of my arms and pats my hand letting me know he really goes mean it._ The rest of dinner goeswithout anymore drama i stay for another couple of hours and play basketball on the court with Dad,uncle Elliott and Elliott Jr its amazing just to spend some alone time with the boys promising to try and get out on dad boat The Grace over the weekend since i am off on saturday.

I arrive home and walk into my study taking a seat and looking over to the photos on my desk and there is the only picture i kept of myslef and Frankie it was taking two days before she left we looked and were so in love so why did she just drop me and leave? Two years ago i asked dad not to find her as much as it killled me she obviously didn't want me but now i really want to know where she is, she was and still is the love of my life, i wonder if she ever became a doctor? i wonder if she still thinks about me. Is it maybe time i get Taylor to look for her for me.

Frankie's POV.

I have been following Teddy's achievements since i left Harvard i am so proud of him, i even went to graduation but made sure i stayed out of the way so none of the grey family could see me, that was hard as i had a great relationship with them all and miss them so much. it feels like it was only yesterday that i packed all my things and left Harvard and came home i regret it every single day i wish nothing more to be lying in bed cuddling Teddy but instead i'm lying in bed by myself remembering the day i left the love of my life behind...

 _(flashback 2 years ago)_

 _i had just got back from the library studying like crazy and all i wanted was for Teddy to hug me and tell me everything was going to be ok, i jumped in my car and drove over to Teddy's apartment building trying to think of anything but the massive dark cloud over my head. i finally arrive and make my way up and using my key to get in leaving my bags at the door and finding Teddy with his head in the fridge ._

 _"Hey baby, you ok you look awfully white is everything ok?" i walk over and hug him like my life was depending on it._

 _"Yeah i'm ok just this exam is really stressing me out all i feel like i have done is study study study" i moan_

 _"You will do amazing Frankie you don't give yourself enough credit your going to smash this" i lie on the couch staring at the ceiling trying to stop the tears from falling._

 _"Well i'm sorry Teddy but this means everything to me this is my life what i have always wanted to be since i would remember i dont have a fucking company i could just walk into if i don't ace this you fucking do" i snap i didn't mean it but i can see the hurt in Teddy's face it was like word vomit._

 _"Is that what you think that if i fuck this up i can just walk in to GEH and get a fucking job? are you serious Frankie fuck sake" Instead of standing arguing with him i pick up my bag and tell him i am out of here that i can't handle the pressure anymore and run out the door._

The next day i packed my bags went and spoke with my professor and asked if i could finish my last 2 years online which they agreed if i did placement at Portland General which i did and recieved my degree in the post it turned out to be for the best since my life changed 8 months after leaving Harvard.

I walk over and look into the cots and check on my little boys

Christian Louie Grey Smith and Harrison Raymond Grey Smith now 16 months old.

They are both the double of their daddy Grey eyes and copper hair and soo much trouble i love them so much, i think it might be time to introduce them to their daddy i have taking too much time away from Teddy i just didn't want him to be distracted from his dream i wanted him to achieve his dream and graduate. I was so wrong to keep him away from him but i was 20 and pregnant with twins and stressed about graduating i didn't want that for Teddy but i am starting to regret it. I hope he forgives me eventually

Thank you for your reviews :) i hope this chapter answers all your questions. please R&R xx

Bx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.  
Frankie's POV.

Today is the day I'm taking the boys to meet there daddy I'm so nervous I know Teddy is going to be angry and upset and I am sure he will have a few choice words he probably wont ever trust me again and I have to deal with that but with me accepting a job at Seattle Grace he is going to be seeing me a lot more and we will be living closer so he will be able to see the boys whenever he wants. I hope we can at least co-parent and make this fucked up situation a little better. I spoke with my mom earlier and told her everything about taking the job in Seattle and now taking the boys to see their daddy and mom didn't hold back with the insults like she has been since I had the twins, I fasten the boys into the car and start to make the journey to Seattle its a long drive but they will sleep majority of it so it wont be so bad, I have booked us into the Fairmount whilst visiting and then when we arrive my sister Sophia is going to take the boys until I head to Grey Manor and own up to my bad decisions like I should of done when I found out about my babies, they are my world I hope the Grey's don't try and take them away from me for keeping them away from them, I mean I don't think they would but you don't really know until you are in that situation.

After a couple of hours I pull up to my sisters home and quickly drop the boys off freshen up and head over to the Grey's wish me luck! I think I'm going to need it.

Christian's POV.  
Today has been one cluster fuck! and now Taylor has just told us that we have an visitor that's at the gate he doesn't say who it is but says we are better going in and waiting in my study so of course I round up Ana, Phoebe and Elliott Jr into my office and wait for the person to arrive, I hope to fuck it isn't Carla because ive already seen her twice this year and believe me that's plenty the woman is fucking crazy. We are all in chats about who it could be until we hear the door open and I cannot believe my eyes, I turn and look at Ana who's mouth is wide open with tears running down her face she cant believe her eyes. I turn and look at Phoebe who is clearly angry before I know what's happening she has grabbed Frankie by the hair punching her in the face, before I can react Elliott jumps up and pulls her off of her.

"Phoebe don't Teddy wouldn't want this stop" he is screaming at her I jump up and push my daughter back on her seat whispering in her ear to fucking cool down or I will have Taylor remove her.

"I deserve that Phoebe I know I do and I am sorry for what happened two years ago I really am" Frankie whispers, the thing is we were all broken when Frankie left we all loved her so I understand Phoebes behaviour doesn't mean I will stand for it. I take a good look at Frankie and the only difference is she's extremely thin I mean she was thin before but not like this I'm not sure if I should be but I'm so happy to see her.

"Frankie why? why did you do it? you broke my baby's heart" Ana asks trying to hold pack the tears, Frankie pulls out a seat on the other side of my office and takes a seat and tells us she has somethings to tell us all.

"Frankie before you start I just want to say I've missed you so much" Elliott declares as he stands up and wraps his arms around her sitting on her knees while holding her allowing her to cry on his shoulder, they both got on so well in the past and he loves her like a big sister he is an emotional boy like Teddy.

"I am going to tell you what really happened two years ago and I know you will all hate me by the end of it but at the time I felt like I was doing the right thing now though I know I was wrong I understand you will all have questions but could you wait until I finish and I will be more than happy to answer" she takes a big deep breath and tells us the whole story with none of us interrupting.

Ana's POV.

I sit and listen while Frankie tells us the story of what actually happened all Teddy ever told us was that they had an argument and then she left, I cannot believe I have two grandsons that I haven't even met I believe myself and Christian are understanding people and I vow I will stand behind her weather on not I agree it must of been extremely hard for her I mean she was 20 pregnant with twins whilst trying to graduate and to-do this alone must of been awful.

"I have Grandsons" I whisper looking at Christian and I see a single tear roll down his face I don't know if its happy tears or sad tears

"Frankie why didn't you come to us we could of help you Hun" Elliott says rubbing her back holding on to her tightly.

"What are their names" Phoebe asks looking guilty from her actions which I am not finished talking about I do not condone that behaviour regardless of the situation.

"Well they are identical twins, the first baby to make an entrance is Christian Louie Grey Smith and second baby is Harrison Raymond Grey Smith, they are both beautiful and are the double of their daddy and grandpa Christian" I gasp she choose names from our side of the family I ant believe it. Christian stands up and walks over to Frankie holding his hand out for her to take which she does and he pulls her into him cuddling her whispering something in her ear making tears fall from her eyes. One by one we all stand and hug each other in a circle even Phoebe.

"Do you all want to see some pictures? I have made you all something and have been adding to them over the weeks and through my pregnancy" she reaches down and picks up for gift bags which I don't think anyone of us noticed them.

She hands us all our bags which carry a beautiful homemade photo album with our titles on it so I have Grammy Ana, Christian has Grandpa Christian, Phoebe has Auntie Phoebe and lastly Elliott has Uncle Elliott. I open the album and see pictures the very first one is a picture of a positive pregnancy test then sonograms, pictures of Frankie every month of her pregnancy and then finally my grandbabies and oh my god the are no doubt Teddy's babies they even have his and Christian's Grey eyes and copper hair.

"I know it doesn't make up for missing out on the past 16 months but I didn't want you all to completely miss out, once I speak with Teddy I was wondering if you would all like to meet them they are here in Seattle we arrived this morning" she traces her hand over her stomach like its a comfort when they aren't with her.

Frankie's POV.

"Of course we would love to meet them Frankie and we don't hate you its quite the opposite actually and as parents myself and Ana kind of understand why you did it we just wish you came to us we would of helped you" I smile at Christian and shake my head.

I know that now I just didn't want Teddy to not have his dream come true I wanted him to be the best dam person and doctor he could be and he has I think me and the babies would somehow be a distraction and I don't want him to resent us later on in life, I was there he graduated I didn't brake my promise same cant be said for my heart but I promise you all now that I will make this up to you all and Teddy everyday of my life, I have missed you all so much" I twiddle my thumbs.

"We have all missed you too Frankie every single day and now we just have to look forward to the future with our grandbabies you have and will always be family. We can arrange to come to Portland and see the boys every weekend is that ok?" Ana smiles. I look at her and smile

"That wont be an issue because we will be making a move up to Seattle as I have just been offered a job at Seattle Grace, I also want to say that I minute Teddy makes a bond with Christian and Harrison I will be taking smith out of there names I just couldn't have Grey as their surname as Teddy wasn't there, I know my faults but I promise I have told you everything and I am so grateful that you all accept my apology" I stand up and head for the door smiling.

"I am going to head over to the boys just now but Ana, Christian would you be able to find out when Teddy is free so I can speak with him and introduce him to his boys and then if Teddy is ok with it we could all meet up and everyone else can meet them" I ask

"That's fantastic news about the job and we will knuckle down the details tomorrow of living arrangements and things but we will contact Teddy later on and will let you know" Christian answers, I nod my head and walk towards the front door talking a look around the house I have some fantastic memories here I hope the boys will too.

Teddy's POV.

Today has been extremely busy at the hospital I have seen everything from broken bones to head injuries and deep gashes, It is getting close to finishing time and I am heading down the corridors making my way into ER to make sure everything is going smoothly when I hear the sirens and flashing lights of an ambulance to I run out making my way to the stop ambulance but when they open the doors I wish I was seeing thing there lying on a stretcher bed is the love of my life covered in blood gashing on her face and what looks like a brother leg and collar bone, as I am wheeling her into the hospital I am screaming for someone to give me fucking details.

"Car collision female gash to the head and bruising along with suspected broken leg and arm she has lost a lot of blood and is unconscious and has been since we have arrived at the scene patient has been on oxygen but has not come around" I turn and look at the paramedic and tell them my team has it from here I we roll her into x-ray room, please, please make sure she is ok I don't want to loose her again.

Its been 5 hours since Frankie was brought into the hospital unconscious after getting her into the x-ray we discovered she has a broken leg and dislocated collar bone along with a deep gash on her head which has now been stitched and her face is covered in bruises, the police have come by and have informed us that it was a drunk driver that had run a red light and in doing so crashed head on into Frankie's car. I should of finished work 4 hours ago but I am not leaving her so I've sat at her bedside holding her hand begging her to wake up. I take a step out her room and make a call to my dad.

"Teddy are you ok its 3:30am?" the minute I hear my dads worried voice I break down

"Dad... its Frankie she's been in a car crash and is in a coma can you please come to the hospital" I plead... why was she here In Seattle

thanks everyone :) xx 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Teddy's POV.

I don't know how long I have been sitting here holding Frankie's hand watching her lifeless body, Mom and Dad haven't arrived yet I really need them I cant handle this on my own when she left me 2 years ago I thought that was it but now shes lying here my feelings have all come back its like she has never been away from me. I am sitting looking at the machine she has hooked up to her and would do anything to take her place she looks so small and fragile I can tell she has lost a lot of weight since the last time I seen her which doesn't sit right with me, suddenly I hear the door open and in walks my parents along with Mr&Mrs smith Frankie's parents when they see her lying here they gasp and cover their mouths holding back the tears that threaten to fall. I cant speak how I wish I could but I feel totally numb I want to be able to switch into doctor mode but I cant.

"Teddy can you try and explain to us her injuries" Frankie's mom asks softly, I am trying but I can't get any words out so I just shake my head hoping they get the point that I can't speak my dad see my troubles and goes and gets a doctor who is my head doctor Dr Mitchell he's an amazing doctor he's the one doctor that i would trust with Frankie's case he has 30 years experience he's worked here 20years he's great he walks i and sees me you can see the concern in his face.

"Doctor Grey, well this is a surprise can i see you outside please" i nod but i don't want to leave but mom takes Frankie's hand off me and tells me she will watch over her until i can come back, I walk out if Frankie's room but kept watch from the window.

"Theodore can i ask why your sitting holding hands with a patient your shift ended 3 hours ago" I take a look at Frankie and push my hand through my hair

"Dr Mitchell Franke Smith was my girlfriend we broke up 2 years ago and i have no idea why she is here in Seattle she lives in Portland" i explain

"Theodore I am so sorry to hear that I really am, would you like to take a couple of days leave" he asks I nod my head and thank him. We head but into the room so he can explain Frankie's injuries.

Christian's POV.  
I look over at Theodore and he looks awful he has bags under is eyes he hasn't let go of Frankie's hand since Dr Mitchell came and i know since Frankie cant tell him about the boys so we all agreed that we would get Kate and Elliott in to look after Frankie while all four of us try and explain to him i don't know how he is going to handle this because as much as he doesn't believe me and Ana when we say it but he is so like me and sometimes doesn't listen before acting on things so we hope he thinks before he acts, we all decide to head down to the cafeteria and get food but of course stubborn Theodore wont budge.

"Theodore come on son lets go and get something to eat there is something we would like to discuss with you" Andrew Frankie's dad says while taking my sons hand and guiding him out of Frankie's room

"She isn't going to go anywhere your aunt and uncle are in there buddy if there is any change they are going to let us know" Amelia Frankie's mom smiles, i really like Frankie's family they have money and are well brought up i mean not like "Grey" money but they are quite well off and i respect them a lot they have brought up a great family in Frankie and her sister Sophia. We all work down to the cafeteria in silence will the moms grab the food us men sit at the table trying to get him to talk.

"You know Teddy she loves you so much and has missed you many even more than you missed her" i rub his back

"How the hell do you know huh? i haven't seen her in 2 years and the time i see her she's lying in a hospital bed in a coma dad huh what would you know" he snaps Deep Breath Christian!

"Right young man we understand your hurt and emotional but don't and i mean DON'T speak to your father like that in front of me again do you understand?" Andrew snaps back

"Yes sir" Teddy replies looking at the floor he knows he fucked up but i will not tolerate his disrespect. Ana and Amelia come back carrying trays of food and set the down waiting for us all to choose what we want but of course Teddy doesn't move for anything which pisses Ana off i shake not to push him.

"Theodore we have something to tell you and i want you to listen to the whole story before you say anything between the four of us i believe we can answer everything but all we are asking for is to listen and not interrupt" Ana states taking Teddy's hand in his.

Ana's POV.

It has taking us an hour but we have finally explained everything to Teddy from what happened 2years ago to Frankie turning up to the house after learning he has twin boys there was this shimmer in his eyes like he has hope, he wasn't happy that he has been kept in the dark about everything and feels hurt and of course we all understand the hurt and anger but i think after time Teddy will be able to get over this.

"What are the boys called? when were they born? when can i see them?" bless he is nervous i can always tell when he is nervous.

"Christian Louie Grey Smith was born first and then along came Harrison Raymond Grey Smith they were born on the 17th March born by C-section they are identical twins and have your hair and eyes, they do everything the same Theodore, smile, laugh and cry they are beautiful" Amelia smiles and rubs Teddy's cheek.

"I know you are hurt and believe me when i say both Andrew and myself were upset with Frankie's decision but she thought she was doing it for you and your dreams it wasn't until the boys came she soon realised she was wrong and then with the job offer her and myself and Andrew constantly nagging i think that's when she became aware" Amelia says, anyone can tell her and Andrew think the world of Teddy and that makes me so proud.

"Thank you for telling me everything and i would be lying if i said i wasn't hurt and angry but all that matters now is i make up for lost time with my sons and make sure their mom is fit and healthy" he rubs Amelia's hand.

"We will make sure this all works out Theodore we are all family and we will all stick together" Christian says

"I appreciate that dad, can we got back up to Frankie now and could someone get in touch with Sophia for me and ask her to bring my boys here please" he smiles when he mentions his boys it melts my heart.

Frankie's POV.

God my head hurts really bad it feels like ive been hit my a truck! oh that's right it was car i remember i was sitting at the lights waiting for them to turn green and all of a sudden a car comes screaming towards me, i tried really tried to move but i couldn't i was trapped the pain must of knocked me out completely. i cant open my eyes but i can hear people talking in the distance.

"Dad why wont she wake up?" is that Theodore surely not fuck how hard did i hit my head.

"I cant take more heartache momma i just want her to wake up"

"come on boys do you want to see mommy, you have to be gentle ok? Good boys" what the fuck! come on brain wake up wake up!

2 DAYS LATER!

STILL Frankie's POV.

SHIT my eyes are burning the light is killing me i shut them again and slowly open them allowing them to adjust to the light after the pain settles i then let my eyes trace the whole room i can see flowers everywhere it looks beautiful my eyes room until they land on Theodore i forgot how cute he was when he was sleeping i don't want to wake him but I've waited 2 years to see him again i mean call me selfish, i wish i could talk but I've got a dam breathing tube in my mouth so hopefully he will feel me pinching him, he doesn't budge so i try and slap him in the hand and thank good he wakes so i point to my breathing tube if i wasn't lying in a hospital bed i would find this hilarious he flapping about the room and running out and comes back in with a poor doctor following.

"Good Evening Miss Smith, nice to see you awake how about we get this tube out of your throat huh maybe then you can speak yo Dr Grey and tell him to go home and get some sleep" she laughs and gently removes the tube which hurt like a bitch but Teddy grabs a hold of my hand rubbing his thumb over my fingers.

"Do you want some water Frankie?" Teddy whispers, i nod because no way I'm i trying to talk it feels like razor blades slicing my throat to bits.

"Little sips ok Frankie just little sips" i nod and start taking little sips and eventually my throat doesn't feel so bad.

"Hi Ted, what's the damaged?" i point to my leg and arm.

"Miss Smith you have a broken leg, dislocated collar bone and bad cuts and bruising apart from that you have been in a coma three days but they believe its just due to the blow you suffered on impact" i nod, I'm so upset i am meant to be starting my new job here in five weeks time there is no way I'm going to be ready. as i am about to ask Teddy more questions my parents walk in with Ana and Christian an my two little boys FUCK! i haven't been able to talk to Teddy about this yet fuck I'm in trouble but god i cant wait to see them, guilt washing over me all i can do is look at my twiddling thumbs god am a horrible person.

Theodore's POV.

I can see the guilt all over her face and for some reason it breaks my heart we both know she's been wrong and by the way her parents talk she's regretted it for long enough but when she is healthier we will be having a chat, i walk over to my boys that still feels weird to say and pick them up and take them over to their mommy.

"Look boys mommy is awake why don't we give mommy kisses" i sit the boys down beside Frankie but stay close in case they hurt her.

"Well hello mommy's boys god I've missed you both so much" she gives them both a kiss as tears fall down her face, the boys are so happy to see their mom. I have been able to bond a lot over the past few days with the boys they are my double over the short time I've known they i can honestly say i love them with all my heart.

"Its good to see you awake honey" my mom says as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Ana, How have the boys been?" she replies

"They have been amazing they stayed with us last night and they were brilliant Grandpa Christian even took them to GEH this morning hence the suits" that makes us all laugh causing dad to turn bright red.

"Wow little men where you with Grandpa at work that would of been fun, i just want you all to know i am so grateful for this" she smiles.

"Well baby girl we are having to head back to Portland today but the greys have promised to keep an eye over you and the boys and Sophia is away to New York with work she tried to get out of it but she couldn't, we will be back at the end of the week just let us know if you need anything" Andrew kisses Frankie's cheek followed by Amelia.

"Wait what about the boys i don't think i will be out of here for a while and i need to box up the house in Portland and move into the one in Seattle, I've not got the time to stay in here" she starts to panic and her heartrate begins to rise, i quickly take the boys off her and hand them to her mom and dad allowing them to say goodbye.

"Frankie i need you to calm down your heartrate is starting to rise, take deep breaths and relax" i stand over her and make her look at me.

"Gosh i am sorry i just have so much to do and i cant do it from a bloody hospital bed" she starts to take deep breaths

"Frankie between my family and I we will look after the boys, your looking to be in this bed for another week at least ok we will work this out" i demand

"Frankie i have contacted movers in Portland they are going to move all your things here and your parents are going to send us the details of your new home and we will sort out your new home you just get yourself back to normal and we will talk with the hospital" Frankie nods and puts her arms out for my dad which he takes no questions asks and hugs her tight whispering in her ear the only problem is i didn't hear what he said.

A few hours later everyone leaves Frankie's parents are away in dads chopper to Portland and mom and dad have gathered everyone in the family to the house to meet my sons but i decided to stay here with Frankie so she isn't on her own and i think we have an overdue conversation to be had, she is so beautiful if it was possible even more beautiful than she was 2 years ago, she always kept me on my toes with her witty and sassy sense of humour but now she looks lost and sad, i got Taylor to grab us some soup from a café outside of the hospital because the food here is shit ( I'm allowed to say that because i work here)

"Theodore i just want to say i am really sorry i thought i was doing the right thing and when i seen how happy and proud you were at graduation i realised that the boys should of been there with the greys cheering you on, i wasn't meaning to be selfish i thought i was doing the best for you" she says playing with her soup. What she was at graduation.

"Frankie I'm not going to lie I'm hurt my boys are 16 months old and i only met them a few days ago and i get you felt like you were doing it for me but look at you, you did it you graduated with two twin boys on your own and for that i am so proud of you Frank i really am from this day we will forget about the past and concentrate on the future of our boys, and Frankie" i say

"Yes Theodore?" she looks at me quizzed

"I've missed you so much and thank you for Chrissy and Harrison they are handsome little men" I reach over and place a soft kiss on her lips. 


End file.
